Sanguinary
by SeptemberRaven
Summary: In a twist of fate, the hero has fallen and demons are free to claim the surface. It seems that all hope is lost, but even so, there is a light in the darkness. The question remains: how long until that light is snuffed out? Ghirahim and Link, sequel-ish thing to Merciless, warnings: darkfic, violence DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Well... I must be insane.**

**I hadn't really intended to do a sequel for the sake of continuing the the Merciless plotline... whatever that was, but more because I suddenly have a bunch of plotbunnies for the 'Link loses' scenario. I'm going to try to make this different (and better) than Merciless and hopefully I can because that fanfic felt like a complete mess. This I already have an outline for.**

**Soooo welcome to the 'sort of' sequel to that one fanfic where the thing happened. I say sort of because technically you don't have to read Merciless to know what's going on in this (well I mean you can if you want to but...) as in they don't have to be related, but can be, y'know what I'm saying? The main thing you have to know is that Link lost and Ghirahim has a creepy fixation on him. Yay, fun.**

**And this fic is going to be dark so be warned. If anything needs a stronger warning, I'll put it at the top of the chapter.**

**Anyways, here's the very short prologue starter thing...**

* * *

The wind was harsh and unforgiving, angry like the rolling dark clouds high above. It sliced through the air like the cruelest whip, lashing skin, tossing the plummeting form this way and that as they tumbled earthward in a free fall, death surely awaiting below.

But the water proved to be even more merciless, the cold instantly piercing him to the bone as soon as he hit the surface. His scream was drowned out as the current plunged him under and sent him spinning into oblivion. Salty liquid rushed into his mouth, his nose, down into his lungs as he instinctively inhaled. He couldn't see. He had no idea which way was up, only knowing confusion and the terrible pain reverberating throughout his entire being.

He sank, down, down…

And the temptation was there, the temptation to allow the deep dark depths of the sea to claim him. To give up fighting, that would be so easy, wouldn't it? No more pain. No more suffering. No more lies. No more torment. No more impossible responsibility.

Only nothingness. Sweet, blissful nothingness.

The current swirled violently and suddenly he was coughing up water and gasping for air. In the next instant he was forced under once more, body as limp as a ragdolls. With any luck, he would either drown or be smashed against the cliffs. Was there really any point in fighting it?

A fleeting smile spread across his features and for a moment he was at peace. Death seemed so welcoming now. He begged for fate to end him. He deserved it, it was his mistake. Everything was his fault and he wanted out. The voices screamed at him, demons tearing at his mind. He needed silence.

He wanted to die.

Down, down…

And then a wave tossed his shuddering form onto a hard, somewhat rounded, wooden surface. He automatically clung to it, still blind in the face of the sea's relentless assault. Fingers locked around the handle of the only object he'd carried with him – a blade clothed in black fabric, tied securely to his wrist – he managed to raise his head briefly before collapsing once more.

Relentless, unrestrained, the forces of the nature thrashed him incessantly. An eternity wore on, and when blackness began to claw at the edges of his mind, he allowed it to.

Finally, sputtering, shivering, weak, dying, broken, he lay there in the quiet, the emptiness. The storm had passed.

And there was nothing save for two blood-coloured eyes staring knowingly back at him.

* * *

**Confused? I bet.**

**But I think I'll leave you for now to ponder what is going on~**

**Unfortunately, don't expect an update too quickly. There are still some things I need to work out, plus I've been occupied with other things, but maybe reviews will encourage me...**


	2. Beginning

**Hmmm yeah I take it back, you miiight have to read Merciless to get a better understanding of what's going on. *shrug***

**Kind of a slow start and short buuut hopefully that'll change quickly.**

**Oh yeah, and in case anyone was wondering, this won't be yaoi/slash themed, though there will be underlying hints/subtexty stuff because I can't resist doing that lol**

**No warnings yet. **

* * *

The tunnel stretched, the darkness infinite in all directions except one.

She ran towards the opening where the light opened up from – welcoming, safe, albeit not for long. There was nothing to go back to in the past, all would be destroyed, consumed, but there was still a slim chance for the future.

Each step was heavy as she drew nearer to the light, the pull of time taking its toll on her, especially with her weakened state. Crossing between times was never pleasant, and one never truly did become used to it, but there was hardly any time to complain.

The Sheikah burst through the threshold, into the partially ruined temple. It was empty, unsurprisingly. Debris littered the floor and the air was heavy with dust. She stopped for barely a moment before pushing through the double doors dead ahead.

Outside, at the foot of the great statue, a young man turned, instinctively stepping in front of the old woman that accompanied him defensively. His red hair was almost obnoxiously bright, even more so styled.

"Who are you?" He called out to the stranger. The woman stalked forward, staggering a little under the weight of her injuries.

"My name is Impa, and there is little time to explain."

"What's–"

The young man's reply was cut off as a plume of darkness shot upwards from the temple. Almost immediately, the sky began to darken as if daylight itself were being sucked away from it.

Impa turned in alarm to see tendrils made of shadows crawling along the walls of the sealed temple almost hungrily and grimaced.

"It's happening already…"

Suddenly, something cloaked in darkness shot forward, towards the three onlookers. The Sheikah woman threw her arms up with a grunt, casting a barrier in front of them and deflecting the projectile. The shadows seemed to spread outwards from the temple, crawling along the ground like fast-growing vines.

"We must leave!" She yelled as the wind picked up, casting an arm out to the side. Groose jumped in surprise as blue light began to engulf the three of them, completely lost as to what was going on.

The old woman on the other hand looked on with a grave sense of understanding, and then the temple disappeared and the three were gone.

The hero had fallen, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

It was a trick, an illusion, a mirage; some cruel, false image fate had devised to show him merely to increase the multitude of his suffering. That had to have been the only possible explanation to it.

Because there was no way that the being before him was real, and breathing, and staring back at him. It simply didn't make any sense.

"Link…"

He clenched his eyes shut. That voice…

He'd seen the soul get ripped out of her, _heard_ her screams of agony… how was that same voice still speaking to him now?

His blue eyes opened once more at a gentle touch to his cheek, his gaze locking with the one sitting across from him, searching for any sort of elucidation.

Zelda was every bit as he'd remembered her prior to ending up where he was, although her eyes were duller than usual and, much like himself, she wasn't in the best of conditions. Her expression seemed to mirror his own; fear, confusion and helplessness were all present, but even more so were guilt and pain. Her lips moved but her voice was so quiet that his ears strained to hear it.

"I'm sorry…"

Sorry…? Why was she sorry? She wasn't the one who had lost in against the demon king, landing them in their current predicament.

"I failed you," he rasped out. But she shook her head to deny that statement, finally breaking her gaze away from him and looking downwards.

"No, I failed you and I apologize. So much was placed on you… none of it was fair. I… I didn't want to have to do it…"

With every word, her voice grew in volume, becoming clearer. He could hear the sheer amount of distress pouring into her tone, feel it even. He didn't know what to think, only staring at her numbly. Finally her voice cracked and then her arms were around him in an embrace that seemed to beg for forgiveness.

"Link, I'm so sorry!"

A sigh of resignation left his mouth and he relaxed in her arms, wanting to remain like this forever and pretend the whole thing had just been a nightmare. Maybe Zelda had never been taken below the clouds, maybe he'd never set out on his quest to find her and keep her safe. Maybe he would wake up soon, back in Skyloft, at ease.

But some small sense of rationale tugged at his mind. She couldn't be alive, not if the demon king had truly returned. This had to be some set up to get him to drop his guard, even while he was completely defenseless…

"You're not real," the broken whisper fell from his lips. He felt the girl's arms tighten around him a bit.

"No… no, it's going to be alright…" she murmured, eyes widening as she felt him slump, hopeless.

But who was she trying to convince…?

Zelda sighed, seeing him slip into a state of blissful unresponsiveness, and moved to lay him down on the bed. Raising a hand, she gently brushed his dirty blond bangs to the side, her eyes studying his face where various cuts and scars were visible. Gone was the image of her best friend, the one she had known in Skyloft, replaced with that of the worn hero, tired and ragged, unfamiliar.

He really had been put through too much, and all for her sake, in vain no less. How could she even think of calling him her best friend? She hardly deserved to.

"I don't feel her anymore, Link… Hylia, she's not with me." Zelda spoke quietly as she pulled her hand away, speaking her thoughts more to herself than him. His gaze was far away anyway, beyond the point of listening, or possibly he was unconscious already. Either way, he didn't respond. A desolate silence fell over the room.

… That was until a melodious hum drifted from her lips, into the quiet of the small room. The tune was familiar, safe, reassuring, and it was the only thing she could think of to do in their forlorn situation.

Link seemed to relax as the Ballad of the Goddess reached his ears, his weary eyes sliding shut. Zelda continued to sing until she herself felt the clutches of sleep tugging at her. She blinked, head nodding slightly, the dim light flickering for a moment and causing the shadows to dance.

Even though she was tired a question still plagued her mind, and one she didn't have an answer for.

'_What now…?'_

* * *

Elsewhere, among the depths of the stronghold, the wide chamber pulsed with tension, the air seemingly alive and the shadows deeper than usual.

The click of footsteps against marble echoed through the silence, the demon stopping in the center of the wide hall before bowing respectfully.

"Good evening, Master. You called for me?"

The being perched on the throne radiated power and dominance. Fiery hair blazed, eyes like red hot coals regarded the demon lord with a stare that was both calm and intense at the same time. When the being spoke it came out as sort of a rumble, commanding and deep.

He had to say, the sight both filled him with pride – this was _his_ accomplishment, he'd succeeded in reviving the demon king – and instilled him with a bit of fear.

"I take it you've gotten everything under control, Ghirahim?"

A smirk found its way onto the demon's white lips and he brought his hands out.

"So far everything is going splendidly. Our forces are on the move and soon this land shall be completely and entirely under your rule. All will be in order within the week," he stated assuredly, his voice carrying across the chamber. "The Triforce as well is being sought out as we speak, and it shouldn't take long to obtain, my Master."

Demise seemed sated by this answer. He leaned the side of his face against his fist, a hint of a grin pulling his lips back over his teeth.

"I am curious about one thing, however… Why request for the hero and that little puppet to be spared?" The inquiry was laced with suspicion and for a fraction of a second, the demon lord's composure wavered, but he maintained his smile.

"Simple," Ghirahim replied, "let's say a resistance should arise, highly unlikely of course but this is merely an example…" His eyes glimmered with a malevolent glee, "… What better way to crush it than to show them their fallen hero and that fragment of the goddess they once looked up to for guidance?"

All was silent for a moment. Then, the demon king broke out in a deep, resonating laughter. Ghirahim watched him carefully, looking for any signs of displeasure, but found none, much to his satisfaction. Finally, Demise calmed and he spoke again.

"How intriguing. Well, I don't particularly care what you do with them, just keep them out of the way." His following words took on an underlying warning, making the demon lord tense. "Don't forget, they are expendable after all."

"Of course, Master. Thank you."

Ghirahim ended with a bow, assuming he was dismissed. A sinister grin crossed his expression as his pristine, white hair fell over his face,

Expendable or not, he figured it was about time to break in his new toy.

* * *

**?**

**R&R**


	3. Searching

**Thank you for all of your reviews thus far! Also, expect longer times between updates because I gotta think more shiz through... Uhh there was something else I wanted to say but I forgot.**

**Sorry for any typos~**

**Warnings: A bit of violence and psychological torment... ALSO some _veeeery_ suggestive stuff and use of the word 'rape' (nothing actually happens though.) Seriously. I even got a bit uncomfortable writing it. Possibly triggering stuff... so be warned.**

* * *

In one moment all was chaos, the hectic confusion of the unconscious disorienting beyond belief. In the next, he was awake quick as a flash, bolting upright from the soft surface that he lay on. His breathing came short and ragged, hair matted with sweat. He glanced around frantically, ready to defend himself from whatever creatures may have decided to slip out of the deep, dark depths of his nightmares.

But there was only one, and he stood at the other end of the room, looking rather poised.

"Ah, he returns to the oh-so-wonderful world of consciousness."

A scream of primal rage, of everything he'd endured, would have ripped from the hero's throat, but instead he merely sat, petrified.

"Don't look so tense. I'm not going to hurt you."

Link nearly spat with laughter, seeing through the lie right away, but it came out as a cough, dry and hoarse.

"Are you thirsty?"

The youth glared weakly, though there was suspicion in his eyes. That had sounded like a genuine inquiry, not a taunt. Although, knowing the other far too well, it could only be disguised as such to throw him off.

"I _do_ expect a response, sky child," the voice said warningly as its owner took a step forward, the demon lord's gaze fixed on him with malevolence. Link found he couldn't hold eye contact and finally averted his eyes and nodded. An abrupt clicking noise startled him and his head snapped to the side.

On the nightstand beside the bed rested a clear glass of water. He regarded it with apprehension before glancing back to Ghirahim.

"I'm not drinking that," he tried to say, but his throat tightened and he could only hack. The demon chuckled, infuriating him further.

"Don't be foolish. You've been out for about a day now. You must have questions, and how are you to voice them if you are deprived of speech?"

He had a point. Begrudgingly, Link reached for a liquid, hesitating for a moment before downing it quickly. He hadn't realized how dehydrated he really was until the water hit his throat. It was like everything suddenly became clearer, coming into focus, his senses sharpening immediately.

Now he was truly awake. He opened his mouth to speak but then realized something, blue eyes widening like a bucket of ice had been dumped on him before he frantically looked around.

"Where is she?" He demanded. "If you did anything to her I swear I'll–"

"Calm yourself. I haven't harmed her in the slightest," the demon lord cut him off swiftly, sights narrowing with sudden malice, "but, believe me, that could change very, _very_ quickly."

Link unconsciously shrank back against the headboard of the bed as Ghirahim advanced, looking very much like a cornered animal. The youth jumped as a palm slammed into the wall beside his head, the demon's face suddenly inches from his own.

"Let me enlighten you as to what your situation is exactly, oh tragic hero, and you _will_ listen without interrupting me."

Ghirahim moved away and stood straight up again, leaving Link shaken and wide-eyed. He wanted to shoot something back but he found that he couldn't, and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe as the demon lord kept talking.

"Currently, you reside in my Master's castle, as he was kind enough to allow you to live. I'm going to make this short and to the point: you are _mine_ now, sky child. Servant, slave, call it what you will, you _will_ do as I say."

The hero shook his head wordlessly, denying it with every fiber of his being. No way in hell was he going to be reduced to some… to something like that. He cried out in pain as a hand wrapped around his throat, slamming his head back against the unforgiving wood of the headboard.

Ghirahim continued on without missing a beat, ignoring the soft groan that the hero let out.

"Now, I know this may be hard to digest knowing how stubborn your little mind is but let me put it this way. If you don't submit to me completely, well…" his tone took on something different, something sick, behind it, "let's just say that your adorable little friend will pay the price."

Dazed, Link had to take a second to grasp what that meant, both for him and for Zelda, and that the demon was truly intending to blackmail him. He couldn't bear to imagine the same things that had happened to him happening to her.

"Now, any questions?" Ghirahim asked, standing up straight again and clasping his hands together. He took in the expression on the boy's face and frowned, cocking his head slightly. "Too much to process at once?"

That was an understatement. The room fell silent, so much that one could almost hear the despair settling in the youth's mind.

"Why…?" He said, barely above a choked whisper. "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from it…?"

Ghirahim scoffed, making Link's throat tighten even further. "You should be thankful I had you spared in the first place. Certainly, you could have been disposed of, but it just seems like such a waste of a perfectly good plaything…"

Link looked up, pleading with his eyes even though he knew it was futile. "Please, don't do this."

"Are you going to try and stop me? Are you going to fight me tooth and nail like you did before?" Ghirahim asked with relish, loving the hopelessness the boy was giving off in waves. "Where is your defiance, boy?"

Fists clenching, Link gritted his teeth, anger conflicting with fear. He shut his eyes before opening them again, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

"Zelda… I thought that… How is she still…"

"Alive?" Ghirahim finished for him, looking a bit surprised at the sudden shift in subject. "That's just it, sky child, I'm as lost as you are. My theory is that it was a fluke in the spell I cast… or possibly your disruption of it…" The demon's eyes drifted downwards to the center of his own chest and Link followed his gaze slowly, realizing what he was looking at.

An ugly, rather prominent gash marred the demon lord's pale skin. The hero soon realized it must have been from where he had stabbed Ghirahim while he was in that other form of his. He looked back up to notice the other glaring at him.

"Thank you for that, I might add." Ghirahim bit out before continuing, forcing a smile onto his face. "Fluke or not, it still works out in my favour. She has been lowered from her goddess status to that of a mere human, completely powerless, just like her chosen hero. That and she's perfect leverage against that will of yours. Ironic, is it not?"

Link could say nothing, only turning away from him and feeling a strange lack of emotion. He released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, lowering his head as his anger dissipated.

What could he do?

"Please, just… do whatever you want to me but let Zelda go."

A sharp gasp was drawn from the hero as his chin was suddenly roughly gripped and turned back towards the demon.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear boy." Ghirahim said coldly, though his eyes very clearly said that he was enjoying the youth's anguish. "You don't listen well. I suppose this will be your first lesson in obedience."

Link felt his stomach drop at those words. Before he could react, the room had turned upside down in a dizzying array of motion, and then gravity slammed him down onto the harsh stone floor. He choked out a cry, winded, widened eyes angled towards the ceiling. He couldn't move; nothing in his body worked for a sickening moment, and then the pain set in.

He vaguely noticed Ghirahim step over to him, expression unreadable, like the calm before a storm.

… And then something tore at his already shredded tunic and the layers of clothing underneath, ripping them away from his body. A shudder wracked his body, the hero suddenly feeling too exposed. Only, much to his horror, it didn't stop there.

Metal cut down the side of his leg from his hip to his ankle, slicing apart the fabric of his trousers and biting into his skin. He grunted and tried to move away, feeling terror creep over him, closely accompanied by nausea. The demon wasn't seriously… he couldn't… he…

"No," Link rasped out, his heart pounding in his throat, watching helplessly as the article of clothing was removed. If he thought he'd been vulnerable before, that was nothing compared to now. He pushed himself back against the wall, curling in on himself and feeling his face burn as he tried to cover whatever he could. "Goddesses, no." His entire body shook with a sob.

"So modest…" Ghirahim sighed, his blade dangling by its handle from his index finger. "Once again you assume too much. I'm not going to rape you, you foolish boy."

Link flinched at the rather blunt statement, causing the demon to smirk. "Or is it in your deepest, darkest, innermost desires to _want _something like that done to you?" He took a step forward. "I wonder, shall we find out…?"

The hero's head shook from side to side wordlessly. He wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here. "Go away," his voice was a cross between a growl and a broken cry, the boy enraged but also not entirely sure if the demon was serious or not. "Please."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands." Ghirahim crooned mockingly, kneeling before him. "But… I suppose that if you can do something for me then I will leave you be… for now that is."

The demon lord watched as Link slowly raised his head and tried his hardest to meet his gaze, but he couldn't hold it for long, those blue eyes drifting off to other parts of the room. Ghirahim chuckled lowly, seeing him interested in his offer nonetheless.

The blond sighed and finally lowered his eyes to the floor, mumbling out, "What do I have to do…?"

Ghirahim inclined his head slightly. "Quite simply, address me… as your master."

Link immediately looked up at him like he'd grown another head, shock and disgust evident in his expression. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he had no idea what to say to that,

"Oh, come now, surely it can't be that bad."

"You don't know what it is you're asking!" Link shot back, utter hatred burning in his eyes. He wasn't a _thing _to be owned, and especially not by the being before him. Surrendering himself like that to his enemy… the thought actually made bile rise in his throat and he very nearly gagged.

"No, I believe I do." Ghirahim answered calmly, tapping his rapier against the ground. "Or we could always go with some other method of punishment if it really is that hard to say one simple word…"

Link set his jaw. "I can take anything you throw at me."

"Who said _you_ would be the one taking the punishment?"

That had the desired effect. Ghirahim took sick pleasure in seeing Link remember his words from before, the boy visibly blanching. So easy to bend… of course he would do anything for precious 'Zelda.'

The youth shut his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply as his pride wrestled with common sense. The demon lord watched, enthralled as several different emotions passed over Link's expression – hate, fury and revulsion among them – until finally, the boy spoke.

"Master," Link scarcely heard himself utter. It was barely a whisper, but it had been spoken nevertheless. Shame washed over him like a wave near instantaneously.

And then a hand touched his cheek and his eyes opened to stare into Ghirahim's own.

"Eye contact this time, sky child. And louder. I want you to mean it," the demon lord instructed as a small flash of diamonds disintegrated his blade.

Link swallowed, unable to stop his bottom lip from trembling as he spoke once more, hoping it would satisfy the demon and he would be left alone. His voice wavered and he had to fight against the urge to look away from the other's intent gaze.

"You… are m-my… master."

Those words left him with a sense of emptiness, as if something had been taken away from him as he'd said them. A faraway look fell over his expression and his eyes slowly drifted to the floor. Everything became silent once again, though not for very long.

Ghirahim's tone was pensive in nature, devoid of any sort of triumph he would have garnered from the hero's submission. It was odd but Link barely paid it any notice, his mind already far away. He didn't even react as gloved fingers slid down his arms, tracing soothing circles along his skin.

"You'll find that there is no point in resisting this time. There is nothing to fight for; you've already lost. Make it easy on yourself by submitting entirely to me and I promise that this experience will not be an unpleasant one for you," the demon murmured softly. He let his hand gently rest on the youth's injured leg, the gash he'd created just minutes earlier beginning to seal up, but Link hardly noticed the relief. "In fact, it may even be beneficial… Think about it, hmm?"

The hero's stare was blankly trained on the spot he'd been for an undetermined amount of time after the demon lord had vanished. It could have been hours, but he didn't know, nor care. Perhaps as a tool of distraction, some part of his consciousness finally took note of the details of his surroundings.

The room was longer than it was wide, not much in the way of furniture in it besides the bed he'd awoken in and some sort of drawer. The door lay at the far end, but he didn't have the energy to check where it led.

"Fi…" he heard himself say, the image of his sword spirit conjured up in his head. Where was she now? Would he ever see her again? The muscles in his throat clenched.

Something told him that this was it; he was all alone now, without her, or anyone else's help. That no one would be coming to rescue him like before.

No one.

Robotically, he dragged his bare form back over to the bed, effectively humiliated, distressed, and wishing that he were dead.

* * *

"Karane, this is hopeless. We should just go back… please."

The redhead stopped attempting to fix her one remaining hair tie and threw it to the side with annoyance, turning to look behind herself at the short blue haired boy. He was glancing around, still apprehensive of the unfamiliar surroundings. There were so many trees; even Karane herself wasn't used to it even though she'd had the displeasure of being down to the surface before.

At least she had some idea of where they were. Some of the forestry was scorched on one side and the ground was dry. In the distance, the familiar looking volcano was visible.

A shudder ran through her and she directed her attention back to her two companions.

A much taller blond boy took a step forward. "Yeah, I agree with him. It has to be safer in the sky than it is down here."

About two weeks had passed since Skyloft had been overtaken and since the Statue of the Goddess sank down beneath the clouds. The remaining denizens of the floating town had escaped to the outer islands, which could sustain them but still, were they supposed to remain there for the rest of their lives?

Karane sighed in exasperation. Something was very, very wrong here. The knight couldn't explain it, she just felt it.

"Are you two blind? Do you not see what's happening here?"

Cawlin and Strich exchanged a look.

"Well, neither do I! I don't know why you insisted on coming in the first place if all you're going to do is complain. I thought you wanted to find out what happened to Groose, and I need to know what happened to Link." Karane grimaced. Was she really the only one questioning their disappearances?

Though there was one thing she knew for certain. It definitely had to do with that… that man, the same one who had killed…

Karane took a shuddering breath, reaching up to wipe at her forehead.

"Look, you two can go back if you want. I'm staying. I need to know…"

Cawlin frowned. "That's insane, Karane! You don't even know what you're–"

Something was behind him in a flash, no sound, no warning given, moving too fast for her to get a glimpse of what it was. Panic hit her like a solid punch to the face and she started forward, hand reaching back for her sword.

"Cawlin!" She called out, but it was already too late. He hit the ground hard, out cold before he could react. In a blur, the figure darted over to the taller blond and in a matter of seconds he was in the same state as his friend.

"Stritch!"

Movement behind her. The knight's eyes widened. How many were there?

Karane choked in surprise as something cold and sharp wrapped around her neck and jerked her back. She had barely a split second to think before something solid connected with her head and then all went black.

* * *

**In case you missed it, the last section was a bit of a time skip so now two weeks have passed.**

**Yes... Karane lives (which is why I left her 'death' ambiguous because I wasn't sure if I needed her or not, but it turns out I do) so... sorry? xD**

**Anyways, umm yeah... dramatic. What the frick am I even writing.**

**SO YEAH, stuff starts happening.**

**R&R**


	4. Note, blah blah blah

**Alright, I know I haven't touched this story in months and you're probably annoyed with me. I'm sorry that this isn't an update but I wanted to talk about something since I kind of disappeared without an explanation...**

**I'm not going to be continuing this story. Quite simply, a few personal issues have arose and I don't feel right writing this any more. More so, I don't think it's very good and I can definitely do better. If I don't think I'm doing a good job of writing this thing than it's not enjoyable for me, and when it's not enjoyable it becomes a chore. I don't see the point in doing this if I'm not even having fun with it.**

**Part of this comes from the fact that I'm not entirely satisfied with how Merciless turned out, and this being connected to that fanfic is kind of a hindrance for me. I will leave the two fanfics up however, since people seem to enjoy them. As I said before though, I'm not going to be continuing this one, it will stay as is. Again, sorry I didn't get very far with it.**

**I am writing something else involving Ghirahim and Link though, titled _'Propane Nightmares'_ which I have every intention on completing... If anyone is interested. It's an ENTIRELY SEPARATE story from this and Merciless, no relations whatsoever, so please keep that in mind!**

**One more thing. I'm not totally done with the idea of Link losing and all that good fallen hero stuff, and I do want to play with it in the future sometimes. However, if I did do another fanfic with that theme, it would be separate to Merciless. Yep.**

**Aaaand... that's all I have to say. I apologize, friends... don't maul me too badly!**


End file.
